regalgoblinsfandomcom-20200216-history
Assassin Mission 8
Target: Cindy Cinders, Fighter, Level ~3 Mission: Safe, Simple, Secret Location: The Yawning Portal, Waterdeep Alias Used: Leonardo, ] Recap Assassin somehow ended up in the The Yawning Portal tavern in Waterdeep City in the Sword Coast North region. The first floor of the tavern is dominated by the Entry Well, measuring 40 feet in diameter and descending 140 feet underground, the access to Undermountain. The tavern is full of adventurers. Assassin was hired by a mysterious figure to assassinate Cindy Cinders. Cindy Cinders is a High Elf Fighter who specialises in long bows. She is a noble of the the Cinder family. She has hired an adventuring party going to head down to Undermountain in order to recover some missing family heirlooms. The party is off getting supplies and Cindy Cinder is alone in the tavern, She is expected to go down the Entry Well in 2 hours time. Outside the The Yawning Portal is Ripley, Assassin's watcher, who is available to get materials and resources that Assassin needs from Waterdeep outside, but Assassin is staying inside the Tavern to get the job done. Assassin walks around the tavern, looking at the Entry Well and glancing over at his target. Cindy Cinders is armed with a Longbow and a Light Crossbow. Her backpack is full of adventuring gear. Assassin walks around the rest of the ground floor, spotting Wiglaf the Barbarians from Shenanigans, a Bard with a broken string on their lute, and a artist painting the scene. Assassin tells the artist about a demon he forgot to include in the painting that isn't actually there. Assassin is in his Bard disguise as Leonardo. He collects some poison from Ripley. Assassin then buys a bottle of "Dave's Insane Wine" from the bartender Durnan, which is a beverage containing Hot Peppers. He poisons the mug with the poison. The makes his way to the target, acting slightly drunk, talking with the people on the way. Assassin sits opposite Cindy Cinders, and she pets Assassin's cat Sophie. Assassin gives a story that he is going to do down into Undermountain as well. He manages to convince Cindy Cinders into drinking some of the poisoned & spicy wine. Cindy Cinders tells about her father's brother-in-law who went down to Undermountain with a prized family heirloom she wants to get back. Assassin and her spend some time talking together as the poison starts to work. She rushes off the privy to throw up. Assassin slowly follows afterwards and stabs her in the back. Cindy Cinders survives the attack at 1 hp and breaks free of Assassin's grip and shouts out. Some nearby adventurers come over to investigate the commotion. A warlock tries to hold person on Assassin, but he resists. Assassin then stabs Cindy unconcious. He then uses his acting skill to try to frame the Warlock, but fails. The level 6 wizard casts scorching ray at Assassin. Assassin with this magical gloves climbs on the ceiling and the ceiling above the Entry Well. He drops into the Well, and using his gloves, safely climbs down. The wizard leans over the edge and just gives a little wave to the Assassin, knowing he has to come up at some point, some day. Category:Assassin Episodes